


Memory Lane

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [5]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a memory but they'd been here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to the previous story 'Incubus', so you may want to read that for a bit of backstory on what's going on.

This wasn't a memory but they'd been here before. In a room overlooking the coast of Italy, glowing gold in the setting sun. Josephs hands were full of pale colored curls, his fingers threaded deep in Caesars hair. The other man had nestled himself snugly against Josephs chest and if it weren't for the calm haze that seemed to fill the room Joseph may have made a wise crack about that.

Caesar was humming something, a lullaby perhaps, Joseph knows he's heard him hum it before. He almost asks but his body instead moves in to place a soft kiss on top of the locks that he had been so gently caressing. The humming stops, replaced instead by a small sigh.

"Joseph," he says, his voice to soft to fill the room. "Joseph where did you go?"

"I'm right here," he relies. Why would he go anywhere? Why would he leave this?

Caesar looks up at him, eyebrows creased with uncertainty.

"You left?"

"I didn't." He insisted once more. "And even if I did I'll always come back."

Caesar's expression brightened. "That was so cheesy."

"This coming from a guy who gives people jewelry on a first date?"

"You said you like the necklace."

"I do like the necklace."

He did like the necklace. Did? Shouldn't it be do? This isn't a memory but they've had this conversation before.

"Caesarinoo~" Joseph sang as he pulled the other closer to him.

"JoJo." He replied feigning monotone.

With a slight thump Joseph brought their foreheads together. The kiss was soft and slow and as familiar as this room. Though familiar as it may have been it still made Joseph hum out in pleasure as Caesar worked against his lips. His heart beat a funny rhythm with every slight movement made by the other. God, how he'd missed this.

Missed? Why had they stopped? This isn't a memory and they've never kissed like this before.

It's a sad kiss, full of desperation and want. Joseph pulls Caesars into his lap, they're sitting up? They're in an airport, the overcast drizzle outside causing a gray dimness to overtake the fluorescent lights. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers some joke about a 'plane station' that he'd tried to make the last time they were here. The last time they had shared a kiss anywhere close to being this desperate.

"I'm not leaving," Joseph promised in between kisses. "I'm not leaving."

Leaving? Why would he leave? Why would he want to be anywhere else but here?

Caesar had him pinned to the bed, the formers hips straddling him in a way that could only have been described as provocatively uncomfortable. His hands roamed Josephs naked chest, stopping to grasp the plump flesh beneath his fingers. Joseph shivered at his touch and, never one to keep still, ground his hips up against Caesar. The bold move earned him a moan and Caesar leaning down to push their chests together as he sucked on his neck affectionately.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Caesar whispered fervently, his lips grazing the shell of Josephs ear. "Just wait a little longer, JoJo."

Get out? Why would he leave? Why would he want- Joseph's eyes widened. Get out.

"Caesar!" Joseph held the others face with both hands. "You have to get out!"

Caesar just looked at him and smiled. It was that smile that had always drove him crazy during practice. The one that Caesar apparently couldn't comprehend was too endearing.

"That's a bit hasty, JoJo." He laughed. " I'm not even inside yet."

Ignoring the blush that had now graced his face Joseph tried to get back onto his previous train of thought before it was chased away by Caesars touch.

"C-Caesar no, you're in trouble!" Joseph said, trying to keep his words unslurred even as the man supposedly in danger went down on him. "I'm- I'm not in the Black... Ghost..."

"Black what?" Caesar hummed out against his skin.

"Black... what?" Joseph leaned his head back against the pillow. "What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea, you brought it up."

Joseph let out a small 'huh' before wrapping his arms around Caesars neck.

"I guess it wasn't important if I forgot already."

Caesar pecked his lips.

"You'll remember later."

And he did remember. Later when Joseph had woken up, his back sore from having fallen asleep sitting upright at a table, he very loudly cursed himself and his inability once again to communicate with the man who had been gracing his dreams.   

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on posting this until later but I'm going to now be gone for the next week and figured this was my only opportunity to get the fic up before I had to leave.


End file.
